Vestígios de um passado
by Lally Y K
Summary: A natureza de um ser não é encoberta pela tentativa frustrada de ocutar o seu passado. SPOILER


_Disclaimer__: Assim como Vampire Knight não me pertence, as personagens acompanham a ilustre autora. E devo dizer que MORRO de inveja. Porque ela sabe o final e eu não!_

**ATENÇÃO! Esse fanfic contém SPOILER, Volume 5 e 6 de Vampire Knight, junto a uma invenção minha. Qualquer semelhança do que está fora do mangá será mera coincidência, afinal, não sei o motivo do que vou escrever e como é one-shot, só irei saber quando isso já estiver no ar. Portanto não buguem essa pobre autora!**

Vestígios de um passado

_Stars shining out – Olivia_

Neve. Frio. Por que está tudo tão vermelho?

O cheiro metálico inebria meus sentidos e vejo seres fantasmagóricos, com dentes pontiagudos. Presas. Aura maligna e sorriso sádico, prontos para me perseguir. Não tenho para onde correr, sou pequena demais para conseguir escapar, grande demais para me esconder como um animalzinho na relva.

A neve selvagem continua a cair. Uma tempestade sem fim só aumenta meu tormento. Minhas mãos são apenas um amontoado rosado dentro dos bolsos do meu casaquinho. Inutilmente, tento tirar o cabelo do meu rosto que me atrapalha a visão. Minhas pernas já não agüentam mais correr.

Olho para trás e vejo meu perseguidor em passos lentos, sem se preocupar com o fato de eu ser apenas uma criança. As lágrimas deixam a minha visão turva e mordo os lábios em apreensão. A força em meus dentes é tamanha que o líquido rubro e quente escorre entre meus lábios. O estranho é que esse gosto já estava em minha boca.

Tropeço e observo minhas mãos tão ensangüentadas quanto o resto de meu corpo e rosto, sem saber entender o que estava acontecendo. Olho para frente e os orbes vermelhos me fitam com um quê de compaixão falsa, e senti o corpo tremer ao saber o que viria adiante.

Vampiros são seres maus que drenam sangue de pessoas inocentes para sobreviver. Não deixam de ser uma espécie selvagem pelos atos brutais, mas também amaldiçoados por precisar parasitar a vida de outro ser para conseguirem se manter.

A voz gélida do agressor vem aos meus ouvidos como uma advertência.

Cadê mamãe?

Cadê papai?

Imagens de os dois me abraçando vem a minha mente em um singelo conforto para um coração tão frágil e pueril. Meu rosto toma forças para sorrir com a lembrança deles. Mas logo ela se funde ao horror de vê-los estirados no chão.

Sangue por todos os lados.

Um garoto vem ao meu socorro quando o vampiro mau iria me atacar. Aqueles olhos carmesins e o sorriso calmo da tez pálida me assegura que tudo estava bem. Sinto o sono chegar lentamente quando ele me toma nos braços e sorri, após acariciar o meu rosto com a mão tão ensangüentada quanto a minha.

Mas antes de adormecer, lembro-me claramente de estar ajoelhada na frente de meus pais.

E em minhas mãos, nos meus lábios e em minhas roupas, o seu sangue tingia a dor da traição que meu coração se partia.

Depois, tudo se apagou.

**Yuuki**** arregalou os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto ao fitar o senpai. Não conseguia enxergar direito as feições calmas e melancólicas, mas com certeza ele sabia o rumo de seus pensamentos. Kaname permitiu-se enxugar de leve a face da garota e pousou um beijo calmo em sua testa, para depois suspirar com pesar.**

**"Gostaria que você nunca tivesse lembrado disso, Yuuki. Por isso sempre te protegi."**

**"Kaname-senpai..."**

**"Fui eu quem apaguei suas memórias naquela noite." Ele abraçou-a e sentiu o corpo pequeno soluçar contra seu corpo. "E desejava enterrar esse passado com a neve que caía."**

Mas nada mudaria o fato de uma coisa.

Agora eu sabia o que era meu passado... E que os seres que eu tanto temia... Que eu tanto dizia não querer me misturar...

Na verdade era uma faceta para encobrir a minha verdadeira natureza.

Fim.

_Um leve KanamexYuuki para os fãs, afinal eles são fofos juntos, ainda que eu goste dela com o Zero. Sem explicações, só uma idéia aleatória como a maioria das que eu tenho._

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review._

_Beijos,_

_Yuuki_


End file.
